A Bone to Pick with you Sherlock Holmes
by CretianStar
Summary: Molly's annoyance at Sherlock finally breaks, in her usual mousey style. Rating M for language and now lemoniness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this came to me during my trip home from Scotland (Land of Tartan and Haggis and Big BLOODY HILLS!) So this one hit me on the drive home from the airport late last night. Please enjoy and review! The lines signify the start and end of the letters because it won't let me font change.

Rated T for language. Unsure of whether I'll boost the rating up or just skip the lemons...

All mistakes are my own and I apologise profusely.

* * *

Molly Hooper flung herself down at her desk and sighed; resting her head on her table she berated herself for acting like a star-struck idiot in front of Sherlock. She had degrees for god sake!

No more! She growled to herself and on impulse pulled a pad and pen and wrote all that she'd like to say to bloody Sherlock.

* * *

_Sherlock Holmes…_

_You take great delight in putting me down don't you? You enjoyed ruining my life and my lunch dates, you want me to be alone, end up a crazy cat lady perhaps?_  
_You had fun when you complimented me only they weren't truly compliments were they? Just insults that you find humorous._  
_You enjoyed my doubt and worry when you said Jim was gay...only he outsmarted you Sherlock._  
_He wasn't gay, most definitely wasn't pretending the few nights of pleasure he gave me. A part of me is very glad you got beaten by James._

_The rest of me curses that I'm not as smart as you; I should've seen how he wanted to hurt you and not want me. Once again you came out on top. He only wanted you. I was nothing to him and I'm still nothing to you._

_I can never match up to you._

_You may be good with cold hard facts Sherlock Holmes but you are shit with people. People aren't cold and hard, feelings aren't stone, they're fluid; water or smoke. You can't get a grasp on them. That's the only field I'm better than you, humans. And I deal with dead ones each day._  
_I may be mediocre and average in your eyes. I may not be smart, and I may not know how what a stranger had for breakfast, but I know about grief and death and life and love. I also know how much it hurts, how it lifts a person up and how it feels, something you don't seem to know, or want to know._

_I also know the sun goes around the earth Mr Holmes._

* * *

She left the hastily penned letter under one of her case files and walked out of the mortuary; she needed sugar and chocolate. And now.

Sherlock Holmes strolled through the doors of St Bart's mortuary, expecting to see faithful Molly Hooper sat at her desk, eager and waiting for his arrival. Only her desk was empty and judging by the state of it (worse than her normal cluttered self) she was pissed off.

Sherlock's curiosity was immediately piqued. Seeing no sign of his cadaver that he had arrived for, he sat at her office chair and rifled through the paperwork.

Boring Boring Boring case files, he barely read how she covered up his presence in her reports, his experiments and missing body parts.

A note with his name on it; what's this. A love letter? Oh god please not.

When Molly came back, one ring doughnut already gone, another covered in chocolate icing and sprinkles half eaten. She glanced at the clock. Shit, Sherlock had been due back to check on the bruising of his latest quirk. But in a need to prove to herself she had a brain, she'd given herself a break and mentally tested herself.

Coming back to her desk she was sure she hadn't left it that scattered and where was her blue biro? She'd left it next to her case file covering the note.

Oh god the note, Sherlock never tidied up after himself; Mrs Hudson and John always lamented his scatter brained tidying, it had never important in his mind to clear up after himself.

Scrabbling around on the desk she found her note, but with another stapled to it.

* * *

_I enjoy your company. He'd crossed through his first line._

_I enjoy knowing I can rely on you._

_I know you'll be there for me no matter what Miss Hooper._  
_I know that when James Moriarty was with you, even if he hadn't wanted to toy with me... He was wrong for you ... If he was the character I deduced him to be he'd never have suited you. Let's face It Molly you are rare, I've never found your willingness in another._  
_So you had sex with Moriarty? ... Was he good?_  
_I need you as my pathologist, your feelings for me helped somewhat and I'll admit I exploited them; it's the smart thing to do, play your advantages._  
_Humans change too much emotionally; they quick fire through random feelings, the way humans interact baffled me, why choose to feel that way. But I can understand it, I just don't share it._  
_Love is nothing but chemicals as is grief, science deals with the other two as well, you put pressure on love because like every average Joe, you feel the need to believe in life and that there's a higher purpose … that isn't what you make it._  
_I don't put you down Molly, I point things out. I don't compliment or insult. I make statements, how you use your **feelings **is your choice… and stupidity._  
_As if it matters whether the earth or it's the sun or vice versa, it isn't **relevant **in my life!_

* * *

Re-reading the note several times, Molly shook with anger. He was so up himself! She berated herself again, forcing her romantic side to disappear she tore off another sheet of paper and scribbled furiously.

* * *

_It's DOCTOR Hooper_

_You have a Cheek Sherlock Holmes!_

_Love and life is what you make it; you make yours deluded with chemicals and redundant Scientifics. Mine is one of dreams and wishes. I'm proud of that; I'm human… unlike some._  
_Yes Sherlock, Jim was incredible in bed and knows his way around a woman... I believe he bested you there, even if he hasn't elsewhere._

* * *

Furious with herself for letting him find the first note, one that was meant to be private she left the second in an obvious spot and checked herself out for the evening. Apologising to her boss on the way out feigning a migraine, she left St Bart's in a huff.

Sherlock came back a little while after Molly had left; sweeping past the security guard who had long given up trying to stop Mr Holmes, the detective entered her work place hoping to see her little puppy eyes waiting for him with a corpse. Instead he found her second note taped to her computer screen.

Scanning it briefly he couldn't imagine the anger saturating her voice as it so clearly did her writing.

* * *

_Forget the cheek Doctor Hooper_

_That sounded like a challenge._  
_I like a challenge._

* * *

Leaving the note in the same place she did, he left the building, barely aware that he hadn't seen his cadaver, his mind processing and analysing Molly Hooper.

The good Doctor came into work the next morning, batting away concerns for her migraine and said it was just stress, family problems etc etc. Trying desperately to forget about the vexing detective she plunked herself down at her desk and immediately saw his addition.

Swearing under her breath, she pulled out her phone and sent three words to the maddening man.

* * *

_Are you kidding?!_

* * *

Without any hesitation his reply swiftly followed.

* * *

_I seldom joke_

* * *

Not really thinking of her reply, Molly decided if he wanted to play games and test her mentality then she would rise to the challenge, she refused this time to be bested by Sherlock Holmes, she wanted to play, to prove she wasn't some meek little creature, eager to please. She pushed herself to be on par with Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

_A challenge huh? It'll take some beating him…_

* * *

Sherlock's reply nearly made her fall off her chair.

* * *

_I get more than one chance; no doubt he had more than one. Only fair._  
_Seven your place? John has Mary round._

* * *

Smirking to herself, Molly quickly darted a reply then turned her phone off. She didn't need his texts as a distraction while working today.

* * *

_Game on Mr Holmes_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay well I had planned to make this a nice little lemony one, instead it's more of a filler because well it felt like it was rushed otherwise but the third chapter is currently being penned.

* * *

When Molly got home and dumped her case files onto the table she suddenly realised what she was actually doing this evening and nearly screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled to herself and sat at the table. She'd actually done it hadn't she; she'd arranged a date with a Sherlock. Only it wasn't a date. A date had the implications of something more… this arrangement didn't. She already knew for Sherlock this was a competition and that Molly wasn't the prize, she was the instrument for winning. Groaning at how small she made herself feel she suddenly grinned.

She was also the judge of the contest. With that wicked thought and the idea of the leverage it would give her Molly all but skipped to her bathroom eager to rid herself of the smell of work.

Sherlock on the other hand was planning furiously. His sex life was a sore spot and one many people liked to dance over, the jibes and questions over his virginity and even his sexuality…well even he had a breaking point. With two nicotine patches per arm he strolled towards John's laptop and hacked his way in, the new password barely bothered him –StopItSherlock– and he googled the best sex positions. Surfing past a number of porn sites he hit a very female looking website and started to remember them all. While he wasn't a virgin, contrary to common belief, he wasn't experienced and he could imagine James Moriarty would be the slimiest man with a boundless knowledge of the female form and not just anatomically.

When Sherlock heard the front door slam shut and the inane chatter that meant Mary Morstan, John's latest, was already here and it was only half six. Refusing to be early Sherlock had already disturbed the young teacher and John had hoped Sherlock would've already disappeared.

"Ahh Miss Morstan again, so lovely you look tonight." Sherlock could do the niceties when he wanted or rather when John was glaring at him with such force he looked like he was going to have an aneurysm.

"I asked you to tidy Sherlock." John held a hand to his forehead to prevent him from punching his flatmate.

"Don't be silly John, I'm a primary school teacher I can deal with a little bit of mess!" Mary laughed softly as she looked around the cluttered flat.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." John, regardless of his faintly nauseated friend, pulled Mary towards him in a soft kiss.

"Well then." Sherlock cleared his throat pulling the couple apart.

"Typical…" He heard John mutter before the good doctor headed off to the kitchen, followed closely by Sherlock. "Tell me you cleared the fridge." He opened the door a crack to check for a severed head.

"I finished my experiment if that's what you mean?" Sherlock shrugged and looked back to where Mary was rifling through a collection of newspaper cuttings. Counting to ten in his head Sherlock calmed his breathing. His time hidden at one of Molly's friends had taught him to be patient, something before the Reichenbach Fall he had little of.

* * *

Regardless of her little pep talk, Molly had been a nervous wreck for the past two hours. She picked up her phone countless times. Wrote out the cancellation text a numerous number and deleted it on every occasion. She cleared away the clutter that came from living on your own and put the case files out of the way so he wouldn't be tempted by cadavers over her and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

While every nerve in her body screamed that it wanted Sherlock Holmes, her brain countered that she'd get hurt. Her heart refused to talk. In the end she sided with her hormones and took a long shower to calm her nerves down. She also didn't keep an eye on the time.

Seven arrived and she only just pulled herself from her bathroom when he knocked.

Shit. She hastily wrapped a towel around her and flew to the door, checking the peephole first of course.

"Molly Hooper." He turned as he heard the door open, intending to be suave for once but was stonewalled by the sight of a blushing doctor in a towel.

"Sherlock. Oh god, this isn't how I planned it. I lost track of time." Molly let him in. "I'll just change."

"Why bother? You'll need to be naked eventually." He said in his usual frank way, enjoying the shade of red her face turned.

"You are a crude man Mr Holmes." She turned to her bedroom. He followed.

"Do you mind?!" She pushed him out of her doorway and returned ten minutes later to find him reading her files. "Sherlock, really?"

"You were busy putting clothes on that I will eventually have to take off." He sighed not looking up. When he did he saw his faithful morgue attendant in a dark blue dress that made even his mouth water.

"So then Sherlock, small talk first or shall we skip straight to the sex?"

In her bedroom while quickly drying her hair and getting dressed she'd given herself yet another pep talk, at this rate she was going to run out of pep.

'Well then Molly this is it. Sex with Sherlock. Oh dear god is he a virgin, everyone always presumed… even you Molls. Which mean it may be quick but at least it'll be that major goal of yours done.' Taking a calming deep breath she stepped back into the lounge to his cadaver centric mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you made me laugh to myself as well which earned me some really weird looks also. I couldn't make Sherlock a virgin and I'm going to add in an interesting little back story for that – I have it all planned don't worry! Please enjoy the third and **speedy** instalment of this little one. This rating is the smutty lemoniness one and my first real attempt at this sort of scene so feedback is really appreciated!

* * *

"So that's twice now you've been silenced by just the sight of me." Molly laughed as Sherlock recovered himself. "I could get used to having _you_ speechless, it's quite enjoyable." The mousey morgue attendant came round the table and pushed her files from his hands. Quirking an eyebrow she realised this is the longest Sherlock had ever been silent and sighed as his eyes still raked over her tightly fitted dress and the curves it outlined. Stepping away from the seemingly star struck man she left to her kitchen feeling his eyes on her back all the way.

"Molly…you look absolutely stunning tonight but even so, how long will it take me to get you out of this dress?" Sherlock finally managed to engage brain and mouth.

"Depends, if we're small talking, exchanging pleasantries… about half hour. If you skip those… about five minutes." She turned to look over her shoulder and bit her lip. He stood up sharply and stepped behind her in three long strides. She felt his warmth at his back and his hands hovering over her body. Turning round to face him Molly grabbed his suit lapels and dragged him towards her pressing her lips to his.

'Finally.' Her brain and body screamed as his lips moved fiercely against hers. Pressing her into the kitchen work top his hands roved over her body, pausing only occasionally to squeeze her breasts or to grasp her butt before carrying on. Molly may have initiated this but she was now lost to his control. 'Not a virgin then.' She presumed as his hands expertly rolled over her body. 'Could've read up on it.' The barely coherent part of her brain spluttered as his hands found the zip on her dress and began to roll it down.

Sherlock's brain was quick firing through several different logical thoughts at once. 'Kitchen? Bedroom? Sofa? Dining Table? Condom? G Spot. Nipples. Neck. Butt. Inner Thighs. Lips.' But all that rolled out of the window when Mousey Molly rolled her hands from his shoulders down to his crotch. His gasp into her open mouth reminded her how amazing it was for her to yet again to get the drop on the Great Sherlock Holmes. He was easy to manipulate if you knew the weak and sensitive spots, like she was learning now as her hand slipped down the now undone waistband of his trousers and boxers and grasped him.

"Molly." He let out a soft whisper and all but ripped the dress off of her in an attempt to get her bare. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pushed her atop the kitchen counter and slid his hands against the soft silk of her knickers, dancing his fingertips across the lace edging. He followed the fabric trail to between her legs where he was given the advantage yet again as she threw her head back and moaned as he traced her sex beneath the obstruction. His other hand had worked at her bra clasp and within seconds he'd thrown that piece of clothing across her kitchen floor.

"Condom Sherlock." She gasped as his fingers slipped beneath the silk.

"Not yet dear Dr Hooper, I'm still having fun and learning." He whispered, his soft breath against her ear and neck before he bit softly at the lobe. She almost climaxed from his voice, the promise that lay behind the tone that had her hips bucking against his hand. Glancing quickly up to her face to see her eyes closed, mouth parted slightly, Sherlock trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts which had her gasping even more. He watched as with a feather light touch of one hand he circled her nipple and then biting softly before giving its twin the same delectable treatment.

"SHERLOCK!" She screamed as his right hand still remained between her legs with soft torturous treatment while his kisses returned to the other side of her throat, nipping and kissing his way back to her lips. He'd never have expected her to be so responsive and explosive. He mused as her hands wrapped around his neck and yanked him closer to her, pressing their bodies together and so she could feel his taut body between her legs making her wriggle against him.

"Let's move this elsewhere." He whispered, smirking when she wrapped her legs around his waist leaving her clothes in the kitchen as he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her out on the bed, ready to undress himself when he felt two small yet surprisingly strong hands grab his jacket and yank him onto the bed.

"My turn." She murmured, rolling on top of him as she trailed her hands from hip to shoulder and back down again before undoing the buttoned shirt. Stretching the fabric open she ran her hands over his pale chest quickly and bent down to kiss the expanse of flawless skin, moving her way up to his neck where she bit at lightly as he did with her. Only she sucked as well leaving a brilliant mark quickly bruising.

"Really Molly?" He panted and ran his fingers over the mark before staring at her gleeful face. She never replied though and went back to kissing her way down his body, feeling his breath hitch as she reached the top of his trousers. Quickly pulling them off she continued over his covered sex, massaging it through the fabric making him moan and scrabble at the bed sheets. "Molly stop teasing." He ordered as she scratched his inner thigh softly with her nails before reaching up the leg of his boxers to torture him further.

Without warning he grabbed her hand and rolled her beneath him. Seeing the wild look in his eye Molly never knew she could feel this turned on and when he produced the condom from his pocket on the floor she swore she'd either pass out or climax without him touching her. While he yanked off his own underwear, he pulled hers down with a little more gentleness which she found oddly touching until she realised he was being torturously slow and let his fingers trail over her legs, up brushing her sex but never truly touching.

"Sherlock. Fuck me now." She growled and knotted her hands into his hair pulling his face towards her and kissing him hard. She released him only long enough for him to roll the condom on before wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid into her.

'Oh my fuck.' She screamed in her head as his definitely more than average length filled her completely. With soft grunts he moved inside her sending a wave of pleasure from head to toe for both of them.

"Molly." He whimpered as her hips rose to meet his with every thrust. "Oh yes." Sherlock's breathing grew faster and faster as his hips snapped to hers, their bodies moving together until she suddenly stops. "Molly?"

"On your back Mr Holmes." She grins and watches a look of lust directed at her spread across his features as he complies. Settling herself back onto him, he grabs her hips and together they move again building the pleasure wracked in their stomach. Molly soft moans making Sherlock even more desperate to hear her call his name.

"Come for me Molly." He manages to gasp as her body builds speed to match with the rising pressure inside her.

"Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. SHERLOCK!" She screams as he pulls her hips down to his sparking a second wave of pleasure while he too climaxes.

Rolling off of him Molly had half expected him to leave and come back later when they'd recovered so was surprised that after he'd dealt with the condom that he wrapped the duvet around her and laid beside her on the other side of the bed.

She recognised the look in his eye, the logistics and such were back and while she knew deep down it was a competition to Sherlock, she didn't want that reality to crash down the happy afterglow she was feeling… so she rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

"Sweet dreams Molly." She heard Sherlock whisper. "I know you're awake by the way." He murmured as an afterthought and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder before curling his body behind hers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well a relatively short chapter for this one but the muse dictated so and to argue with her is fatal! Review!

* * *

She'd half expected Sherlock to have gone by the time she woke up in the morning. So Molly was more than surprised when she felt his arms locked around her waist, her bare back pressed to his chest.

"Good morning Miss Hooper." He untangled himself quickly and moved away, leaving a somewhat stunned Molly on the bed. "I'm due home, while I'm sure John will have barely realised I've been out all night Mrs Hudson will wonder." He began to zip himself into his trousers when he caught sight of Molly crawling towards him on the bed. "Molly?" He quirked an eyebrow as she didn't stop. She licked her lips and knelt at the edge of the bed reaching towards his hips.

Undoing his trousers, pushing away his hands when he tried to stop her, she pressed soft kisses down his length, smirking to herself as he hardened and moaned. His hands tangled in her hair and she almost laughed as he murmured nonsense.

'I like this Sherlock, he's a lot quieter.' She grinned to herself as his hips bucked into her mouth.

"Molly. Please…" He stuttered. "Mo…. Oh my!" He shut his eyes tight as his stomach coiled and rippled and he tightened his grip on her hair. He looked down at her to see a wicked gleam in her eye and that image of naughty Molly sent him over the edge. He stared, wide eyed and incoherent as she swallowed quickly. He gripped the bed frame as she left the bedroom with a grin over her shoulder.

'Oh my god.' Molly closed her bathroom door behind her and sat on the edge of the bathtub. The previous night crashing over her and she held her head in her hands. She'd actually had sex with Sherlock. After all her dreaming, hoping…fantasising and she'd finally done it.

She wanted to faint or scream or both. Sitting stark naked on the edge of her tub she heard him crashing around her kitchen, no doubt look for coffee and reality burst back in. She now had to deal with the new feelings rocketing around inside her. Locking the bathroom door she jumped in the shower and ran over the last couple of days. Her brain was officially taking over.

_Sherlock_ had flirted with her, well as close as Sherlock could flirt and they'd slept together. They'd had sex. She was still naked and could almost still feel his touch on her inner thigh. Holy shit.

"Molly?" He called through the door after rattling the lock. "Molly let me in, I want to see if sex in a shower is as good as Mycroft always made out!" He had his mouth pressed against the wood of the door. "Molly?" He rattled the handle again when she never replied. She heard him start to pick the lock and quickly pulled herself out of the shower again, wrapping herself up in a towel as he strode in. "Why did you get out?"

"Sorry what?" She feigned stupidity and plastered on a bright smile. He noted the change immediately and watched as she reverted back to mousey Molly and he inwardly sighed. This is why he never did relationships. Women flicked too quickly between emotions and he never enjoyed being stuck one step behind.

"Breakfast Sherlock?" Her fake smile beaming again and she all but ran past him to get dressed in her bedroom. Sherlock gazed at himself in her bathroom mirror and saw the bright mark on his neck that Naughty Molly had left behind last night. He groaned again and sat at her breakfast table waiting for her to appear. She stepped out in her work clothes and busied herself in the kitchen. Her hair brushed over her face Sherlock noted the mismatched socks on her feet indicating she hurried and then he stopped as he watched her hands shake slightly. He stopped analysing and for the first time, went on instinct.

Stepping behind her he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Molly." He whispered and swept her hair from her neck before pressing his lips there.

"Sherlock I doubt you'll be up for another round so soon so I will see you whenever." She tried to pull herself away from his grasp and closed her eyes when his grip tightened.

"It's my turn to pleasure you." He smiled and turned her to face him, she blushed bright red and refused to meet his eye. "Where's my brave Molly from last night?" He brushed a stray hair, tucking it behind her ear. She still didn't look up.

"I have to go to work soon." She excused herself and ran from his arms. Yanking on a pair of shoes she grabbed her bag, keys and left. Sherlock was left completely bewildered in her flat.

* * *

A/N: Also fairly smutless which i apologise but the next chapter is most definitely lemony so please hold on for me! I promise. I didn't think Molly would be completely brave so tell me if you like the sudden change in her character or not! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay well another one within a week, amen to the muse. I know the change in Molly's character was a little twist but she's not The Woman, she's mousey little Molly who, when Sherlock needs her is a rock for him. So that's my little excuse for her change in character because she also has to consider her own heart! Anyway enough with the explanation!

The song is Love is Gone by David Guetta

* * *

_Now that the love is gone._

_There is nothing left to prove, just deny this simple truth._

_Can't find the reason to keep holding on…_

_Now that the love is gone…_

Molly groaned and turned the radio on her desk down. Normally she happily danced along between autopsies but that song just didn't help the swirl of emotions in her head. She'd dumped her bag and files back on her desk; she was insanely early and knew the paperwork situation was dire. It appeared her chocolate situation was also bad and she left to refill.

Sherlock had watched the door close as his phone buzzed.

"Yes John?" He answered. "I'm at Molly's, no she's just left in a huff. What do you mean what have I done?" he was faintly miffed that John always assumed it was him.

"Seriously Sherlock, you go after her and you apologise! You make it up to her in whatever way you can! Now." John hung up on his best friend.

While John may not have known what happened between Sherlock and Molly he had inadvertently given his friend the best piece of advice. You could almost see the light bulb over Sherlock's head as he processed John's words and he left the flat just as quickly as Molly had done.

Molly came back from the patisserie across the road deciding no Tesco cheap stuff today, she deserved proper sugar. As she sat herself at her desk a post-it note gained her attention and her sugary treat lay forgotten.

'_Sugar again? SH'_ It read.

"Yes Sherlock, you drive me crazy enough to crave sugar!" She vented to the open air.

Her message alert came through almost instantly.

'_So that's what I did? SH.'_ Molly stared around the empty morgue, somewhat scared he was spying on her.

"Sherlock come out now!" She yelled.

'_No thank you Molly I enjoy watching you. SH'_ The reply through her phone filled her with a sudden anger.

"Can I have a clue?" She growled, feeling like a total fool for talking to thin air.

'_Close your eyes and count to ten.'_ Molly gripped her phone tightly in her hand, she knew she was close to throwing it and seeing if it made a dent in the fridge doors.

"Sherlock don't play games!" She snarled but complied with his wish, closing her eyes and counting to ten. On ten she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and his teeth bite softly on her lobe, while his hand worked the tie out of her hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders. She moaned in response.

"John told me I had obviously upset you and to make it up to you anyway I can." Molly could almost hear the grin in Sherlock's voice.

"Did he now? I knew I liked John." She almost purred to his touch, tilting her head to the side as he pressed kisses along her neck. He tugged her upright, and pulled her lab coat off, pressing her back to his chest before running his hands under her top.

"I know I like with you less clothes on." Sherlock smirked as she blushed. "I really am quite interesting in seeing you blush every time you come to work now." He whispered. "Because after I've finished with you in here…" His sweet threat lingered in the air feeling Molly with a sense of heat that coiled from her stomach and radiated outwards.

"Do your worst Mr Holmes." She turned to face him with a wicked grin on her face. Slipping her arms around his neck she tugged his face closer and planted her lips onto his. His hands travelled south and hovered over the buttons of her trousers. Listening to her murmur of disappointment at his hesitation, Sherlock quickly undid them and slipped his hand down.

He groaned as he felt her beneath his fingers, her hands clutching at his jacket, her eyes closed, lips slightly parted, this was one image he wanted locked into his mind palace. He pressed a finger against her, enjoying the squeak that slipped from her lips.

"Sherlock, please." She gasped as he slipped in her, thoroughly delighted with the deep moan that she gave. "More." She begged, her hands scrabbled at his hair, his arms, his waist before settling around his neck, pulling his face close to hers. Her kiss was frantic and almost hurried as if her brain was too disjointed to care, which Sherlock mused, it probably was overloaded. Tugging her trousers down a little to give him more room he added a finger and was rewarded with a soft sigh. Her eyes fluttered and her lips opened and closed as he picked up the pace.

"Sherlock!" She cried before being silenced by his lips. As fun as this was, Molly's boss probably wouldn't think so. She moaned against his lips and into his mouth as he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers and she let out one muffled scream as she climaxed.

Molly came to as he settled her into a more comfortable position on her desk to which the pair had sank onto.

"Wow." She murmured.

"How did I upset you this morning?" He cut through the pleasurable haze and she coloured again.

"You didn't Sherlock…" She fidgeted under his intense gaze. Sherlock always had a way of just knowing… while he deduced about others and she saw what he meant after he pointed out the clues, with her he seemed to stare into her eyes and read her like a book.

A rather tragic book she thought unhappily.

"Molly?" He swept her hair from her eyes. "Normally I can understand you easily but today you are being a lot harder to read." He looked confused at his inability.

"I'm sorry for walking out this morning." She deflected his statement and quickly did her trousers back up. "I'll make it up to you." She grinned wickedly and Sherlock noted with delight the flick back to naughty Molly.

"Tonight?" He raised an eyebrow, a gleam in his eye.

"Do I not get chance to recover?" She feigned disapproval. "Tonight." She assured him as he pouted.

As Sherlock left with the promise of another fun night, Molly put her head back on her desk and cursed her bloody hormones.

'You're like a bloody pendulum Molly Hooper. Make up your mind. You're either brave or you're not.' She growled at herself before snapping on a pair of gloves and beginning her work. It was until after she rolled Mr Hopkins back into his new home, fridge number 4 that she decided bravery was best.

'Bravery was a lot more fun… and rewarding' Her grin was huge as she stared at her still unordered desk, the fleeting memory sending heat rocketing through her body.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well this is my final instalment into this story, I think the plot bunny would get sick if I tried to carry it on afterwards. Please enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this and all the reviews certainly made me giggle and carry on so thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited. I wanted it to be light hearted and a little smutty for this one so please Review!

* * *

It was three months into their strange little relationship and Molly still couldn't believe she had a healthy sex life and a healthy social life. Sherlock would tell her that being fulfilled in one sense of her life had led to more passion for other parts of what she did, but suddenly her old school friends were in touch, she'd got a promotion at St Barts and she found that Toby had adopted a little girlfriend with kittens expecting in about a couple of weeks.

Whatever the reason she truly didn't care, she was happy. She had almost everything she wanted from life. She knew Sherlock wasn't a traditional man and well she decided if that's the way, she didn't want to be a traditional woman. Why ruin what she had now with the dreaded M word?

* * *

Sherlock had thoroughly enjoyed dissipating rumours about his bloody virginity – he'd always assumed the focus on virginity had died out with arranged marriages. John had noticed less body parts in the fridge which pleased both the good doctor and Mrs Hudson who was sick of nearly fainting every time she tried to put milk in for them. Little did the pair of them really know Sherlock had moved the experimentation front into the bedroom; he'd been delighted in trying out the Kama Sutra as well as various other modern techniques. They'd even hired a car for the day just to see… well that had been an unexpected outcome and too much hype.

Learning about the female form with a live volunteer was a lot more fun.

* * *

Amongst rather rumpled sheets and pillows thrown to the floor Molly and Sherlock woke up to a rather trashed flat. Snuggling into his side she traced paths across his naked chest, occasionally dipping lower with soft fingertips. Sherlock growled softly every time her nails circled him and trailed up his inner thighs along up to his stomach and back down the other side.

"Molly." He whispered, eyes shutting when her lips pressed under his ear.

"Sherlock…" She giggled and felt him harden. Then she stopped as she held him.

"Don't stop." He ordered. "It's too nice." There was no begging from Sherlock.

"No hold on a minute Mr Holmes." She propped herself up slightly.

"What Dr Hooper?" He said almost irritably.

"I have a bone to pick with you Sherlock Holmes!" The wicked gleam in her eye told him he wasn't truly in trouble, though he did enjoy discovering "make up sex."

"There are no bones in the human penis, _Molly._" He slipped his hand between her legs, smirking when she gave a soft cry.

"I have a very firm grasp on anatomy _Sherlock._" She squeezed his length and smiled when he sniggered. "Shut up. After _years_ of me trying to get you on a bloody date… all I needed to do was find a little competition for you and you come running?" She ran her hand up his length and grinned triumphantly as his breathing quickened.

"Speaking of competition." Sherlock growled, pushing her hand away and rolling her onto her back. "Did I win?" The naughty look in her eye never faded as she pondered his question.

"Well…" She drew out the word and looked into the distance in mock thought. "I'll just have to think about it… on even par at the moment I would say…" She said at length, the tug of a smirk on her lips as Sherlock huffed.

"Well then, looks like I need to prove myself." He whispered, biting softly at her neck as she wriggled beneath him.

"Sherlock…I've got to go to …." She tried to escape from his grasp.

"Call in sick." He planted his lips against hers firmly, feeling her will power to leave melt away as his hands skimmed over her hips, up towards her underside of her breasts. He brushed against them with his knuckles and blazed hot paths up to her nipples with the pads of his fingers. Her hands reached up to grasp the metal bars of the bed as his fingers and mouth teased the hardened nubs. His hands went south as his lips moved north to hers, swallowing the moans as his digits danced across her pale skin.

"Sherlock…" She keened when he reached her centre. "Don't tease Sherlock." She opened her eyes as he stopped moving and pulled away from her. "Sherlock?" Her eyes lit up as he brought back a black tie and bound her hands to the bedstead before continuing his torturous movements.

"I think I will tease." He grinned against her skin. "I'm very interested in seeing how quickly I can make you orgasm with different variables." There once would've been a time when his science talk during sex would've annoyed her and made her feel like an experiment, but now she enjoyed being his project – there were brilliant results at the end.

His soft kisses drove her insane as they slowly inched towards her hips, he kissed across her hips from the left to the right, back to the middle before heading down her left leg. His fingers teased her entrance, barely touching as he bit the inside of her thigh ever so slightly. Her moans became incoherent as he slipped a finger inside her, he watched as she tugged at her bonds and groaned throwing her head back in frustration. He added a second finger and she got a little louder. Running his thumb over her clit he was rewarded with her screaming his name.

"That was quick." His sarcasm dented the orgasmic haze and she barely had the energy to raise her head let alone make a comment back. Instead she watched him as he crawled back up her body and when he was positioned just right, ready to tease her oh so sensitive body again, she locked her ankles at his back and pulled him into her. She gave another happy sigh as he slipped inside her, smirking to herself when she heard the surprised noise from him followed by a soft groan.

"Shut up Sherlock. Untie me and fuck me like you're supposed to." She whispered into his ear as he bent down to admonish her. He made quick work of the tie and grinned against her shoulder as her hips rose to meet his. Their moans echoed around the flat as the pair rolled around the bed.

* * *

Their friends with benefits relationship revealed at John's wedding to Mary after they were discovered in the hotel lift, but that certainly didn't stop them. Sherlock had simply asked the shocked guest what floor they would like and smiled when they turned down lift, acting as though Molly's leg wasn't wrapped around his waist and his trousers weren't at his ankle.

They didn't forget that experience in a hurry.


End file.
